


How To Love

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [59]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Months pass before Harry finally wakes up. With no signs of Coster, life seems to go back to normal. But the connection between Harry and Cisco has grown intense and confusing in more ways than one...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 58)





	How To Love

_'And they say love is a journey. I promise that I'll never leave. When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me...'_

* * *

Two months went by far too slowly. 

Well, one month, three weeks, four days and twenty one hours. To the second. 

That's how long it took for Harry to 'come back' or wake up or whatever it was they were calling it off hand. During all that time, Cisco had settled into a rigorous routine of eat, sleep, work, sit with Harry whenever he had free time, and do it all again, over and over in no particular order. He made sure Maggie went back to school, and Jesse went back to Earth-2. And with everyone's help, he didn't completely lose his mind or become a workaholic. Though, honestly, something about all this wasn't as worrisome or awful as it probably should have felt. Because every day, that little spark that was Harry became stronger and stronger.

Hope had said it was best to keep him sedated, even as that spark became more of a 'complete soul' again. Something about 'a partial soul controlling a body is asking for disaster.' No one wanted to take any chances. So Harry was kept under till Hope said she was one hundred percent sure that he was all there. 

Harry's waking moment wasn't particularly glorious. No light shows or fanfares or oddities to be had. Just everyone packed in the medlab, Caitlin flushing the sedative from his system, and Harry lazily opening his momentarily pitch dark eyes, that strange black light that seemed to hit him whenever he'd been close to death filling his orbs. He was understandably confused, dazed, even a little worried. But once everything was explained to him, in as much detail as anyone dared to give at that moment, he eased right up. Everyone was overjoyed. And life after that went right back to normal. Or their version of normal.

Coster was nowhere in sight and hadn't shown himself or interfered with them since Harry had gotten Ramon away from him. Of course, no one was writing Coster off. It was all a little ominous and daunting, the looming threat of his mere existence. He could literally be anywhere, literally pop back into their lives in a blink. But none of them were lingering on it, they couldn't. They'd been through enough. Both Harry and Cisco refused to give Coster anymore of their time if they could help it. So they focused on just letting Harry get his strength back.

Hope was getting stronger by the day, too. Her abilities were blossoming, and she was actively using them to protect the team. She'd made it so no metaphysical or technological threat could enter S.T.A.R. Labs, like she had once before when she was still a Watcher. And she did so to all their homes, too. How was a good question. But they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Nor were any of them going to try to pretend they understood half this metaphysical stuff. Hell, Cisco was still trying to come to terms with the fact Axiom wasn't _just_ a dog. 

As for Harry and Cisco as a whole, things were... different. Not bad, not really. Just not the same. Neither one of them told the others what they'd learned, or what they'd experienced. It was sort of unspoken between them that they simply didn't want anyone else to know. But they also hadn't talked to one another about it all, either. They were actively trying to put it behind them without actually trying to deal with any of it. And as the days went on, Cisco was starting to wonder if that was a mistake.

Because he would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and panicking, images of Harry bloody and dying beneath him ravaging his mind. And he had definitely noticed the fact that Harry had not looked at, let alone touched, a single book since he'd come back. It was more than that, though. They were being unusually... well... _nice_ to each other. Their comfortable bickering had completely gone to the wayside. It was as though they were each afraid of what might happen if they actually ended up arguing or fighting. And neither one was taking a chance of a bicker session leading up to that.

Cisco could admit, he really, very seriously missed bickering with Harry.

But he was afraid. He could admit that, too. Afraid that what he'd learned might actually change them. He'd had two long months to think about the awful revelations Coster had given him. And the conclusion he'd come to in the end was that he just didn't give a shit. It didn't matter to him that they'd been 'made' this way. Because deep down he knew that it never would have worked if it wasn't what he and Harry both wanted. He loved Harry, with everything he was. And he knew damn well that Harry loved him, too. Shit... Harry had practically died to prove it. Again. What else did a man need to know that what he had was real?

“You're doing it again.” Caitlin said, sitting down across from him at their table at Jitters, setting his mug of piping hot dark mocha caramel swirl hot chocolate in front of him, whipped cream a mile high, thank you very much. She settled in her chair, curling her hands around her own chai tea, watching him with a small, sweet smile. “Wistfully staring off into the distance, daydreaming.” Cisco raised both brows and cracked a smile of his own.

“I was _not_ doing that. Men don't wistfully stare.” He relaxed back in his chair, curling a finger into his whipped cream and popping some into his mouth. Caitlin chuckled. 

“Uh huh. So what's been up with you, then? Cause you always either look like you ran over a pack of puppies, or like you just fell in love with Harry all over again.” She lifted her mug to her lips, blowing on the hot liquid to help cool it. Cisco scoffed, shaking his head. 

“You... I... ya know,” he stammered a little, leaning his elbows on the table, “What are you doing spying on me anyway? Voyeurism is a fetish, ya know.” He narrowed his gaze on her and she grinned, setting her mug down. 

“You're an idiot.” She stated simply. “But you're also my best friend.” She reached across the table and grabbed his hand warmly, curling her fingers into his palm. “My brother.” He couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling that sentiment gave him. If he'd been standing, he'd probably have scuffed his foot and done the whole 'aw shucks' bit. “And I know you well enough to know you haven't been yourself. Neither you or Harry have. So... talk to me.” She shrugged a little, giving his hand a soft squeeze before pulling her own away. For a moment, he just stared at her, searching her gaze. Then he sighed in defeat. He knew her well, too. Enough to know she wasn't going to back down, like the amazing friend she was. 

“We haven't talked about it, Harry and I.” He finally said, turning his mug in one hand, “Any of it. What happened with Coster... what he did to each of us, to both of us together... we haven't even brought it up. And I know why, but I feel like...” He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a short huff, “I feel like we're avoiding it so that it doesn't get in the way of moving forward. Except, avoiding it is what is getting in our way. Does that make sense?” She nodded a little, looking thoughtfully into her mug.

“I don't know what happened to you two. But pretending something didn't happen doesn't mean it goes away. If you don't treat a wound, it might heal eventually. Or... it might get worse until...” She gave him a knowing look. “You both need to talk about it, all of it. Things are good with you two. And you are both the strongest, most loving couple I know. If anyone can figure out what to do with all that bad, it's you two. But you _do_ need to figure it out, Cisco... before it gets in the way of actually healing.”

“Ya know,” He gave a narrow eyed smirk, “It really is unfair that you're the voice of reason all the time.” He knew what she was saying. In fact, he'd thought something along the same lines. But hearing someone else say it pretty much drove it home. She smiled brightly at him. 

“I wouldn't have to be if you all weren't so melodramatic.” She took a sip of her tea, hiding her smile. 

“Oh, melodramatic, huh. That's nice.” He said flatly. “You do know I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind.” He quipped, flicking a wad of whipped cream at her. Spots of it got into her hair, on her face and neck. She gasped, then laughed, grabbing a napkin.

“I can't believe you did that!” She grinned, then threw the napkin at him after she'd wiped some of the spots off, making him laugh, too. He felt better in that moment than he had all day long...

* * *

No one had noticed Cisco walk in just yet. So he stayed with his shoulder leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, watching in amusement as Barry, once again, tried to convince Harry to buy in on his 'Flash Box' idea. 

“You can't tell me you don't care about any of this.” Barry said, motioning to the images on his tablet, standing side by side with Harry, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a rather bland expression on his face.

“I care so little, I almost passed out.” He deadpanned, then stepped away as Barry raised both brows at him. Wally chuckled from where he sat at the counter, lacing up a new pair of boots he'd bought. 

“Come on, Harry. Iris and I figured it all out. It'll be completely anonymous, under our fake benefactor's license. The proceeds from each box would go straight to the Children's Hospital. It's kind of a big deal.” He urged. 

“And? So?” Harry asked, sitting back down at the end of the counter where he'd been laboriously sketching away a hand drawn diagram of a coolant system for a nuclear reduction processor when Cisco had left to have drinks with Caitlin. “What does that have to do with me?”

“What does... I want you,” Barry said, moving to stand beside him and setting the tablet down directly in front of Harry who pulled his hands away, glaring straight forward, then straight up at Barry as he peeled his glasses off, “To invent something for it. Like a toy or something.”

“A toy.” Harry repeated flatly.

“Or something. Anything. Everyone's pitching in. Caitlin designed Flash bandaids, Wally made Kid-Flash car decals, Cisco made replica Flash logo badges. So I just need something from you.” He said, smiling that smile he gave when he really, really wanted something. Harry looked like he was about to protest, vehemently, with colorful language. Cisco took that as his immediate cue to come up behind him, slipping his hands over Harry's shoulders. 

Instantly, Harry stilled and let out a breath, relaxing. He didn't even question Cisco's sudden presence. He'd probably 'felt' him come in, anyway. “Come on, Harry. You know he's never gonna lay off till you add something to the pile.” Cisco winked at Barry over Harry's head. “Besides... it's for the kids, right? Can't really say no to that.”

Harry set his glasses on the counter and sighed out of his nostrils. “Fine. But I'm not making... a toy.” He grit out. Barry fist pumped once and high-fived Cisco before snatching the tablet back. 

“Thanks Harry. You're awesome. Ready Wally?” He asked his younger brother, who had just finished putting his boots on. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” He said, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

“Where you two headed?” Cisco asked, leaning a little into Harry, curling an arm around his chest out of habit. 

“Family dinner. It's Joe's turn to cook. He's making meatloaf.” Both Barry and Wally grimaced at the same exact time. 

“That bad, huh?” Cisco chuckled. Wally placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

“Let's just say Iris and Barry pretend to take the leftovers home.”

“We actually ditch it in the dumpster at the gas station down the street.” Barry grinned. Even Harry shook his head with a smirk. “Come on, we're gonna be late and I promised Iris we'd get some wine.” Both men left after that, leaving Cisco and Harry alone for the first time that day. Actually, for the first time in a week. Since Harry had come back, they hadn't really had any alone time except when Maggie went to sleep. The past month had been filled with meta trouble and Maggie and the team. It was nice to be actually alone in the middle of the day with Harry.

Cisco straightened up a bit, watching Harry slip his glasses back on and pick up the ruler and pencil he'd been using, preparing to fall back into his work like usual. Even when he was home, the man fiddled or studied or tinkered. In the quiet, Cisco squeezed the muscles in Harry's shoulders gently, smoothly rolling his thumbs toward his neck. Harry stilled for a moment, letting his head droop a little. The pencil in Harry's hand slowly got placed right back down, the ruler let go completely, as Cisco continued, the typically grumpier man becoming pliable and at ease. He kept it up for a good while, working the muscles in Harry's neck, shoulders, upper arms and upper back without either one of them saying a word or someone running in and demanding something or a pesky bad guy getting in the way. It was just Harry beneath Cisco's hands, the two of them in the quiet of their kitchen, alone in their own house. And it was really, really nice.

Finally, he let out a deep breath and leaned forward, slipping both hands down Harry's chest and clasping them at his stomach, pressing his cheek to Harry's and closing his eyes. Harry hugged Cisco's arms to himself with one hand, lifted his other hand to curl into Cisco's hair. “I've missed this.” Harry said surprisingly, his voice so at ease and soft, Cisco never would have heard it if he hadn't been so close. He smiled, opening his eyes and kissing Harry's cheek warmly. Harry's eyes followed him as he moved, pulling his arms away but only to move in front of Harry as he turned in his chair. He locked his eyes on his for a moment, then reached forward and stroked Harry's cheek. Harry's expression looked... completely affectionate. Beyond reason. He'd only ever looked like that at Cisco and the girls. Eyes glistening with love and truth. 

Without a word of warning, Harry reached for Cisco, grabbing him by the hips and maneuvering him with a quick pull that had Cisco almost yelping and flopping forward onto Harry's lap with a half gasp, half laugh. Harry grinned as Cisco's arms moved around his shoulders. He shook his head a little, smiling like an idiot, shifting himself to straddle Harry's lap comfortably. “Hi.” Cisco sighed contentedly, once they were both comfortable. Harry smiled brightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Hi yourself.” He replied, Harry's hands settled easily on Cisco's hips, thumbs stroking the skin just under his bright blue 'Will Work For Coffee' t-shirt, above his belt. Harry's touches, no matter how small, had always been soothing in a way he hadn't really been able to explain. Especially lately. These days, since their souls had literally come in contact with each other, it was like every touch brought them closer, even made them stronger. Being apart seemed wrong, even for short amounts of time. Sleeping without one another was completely out of the question. And the only explanation he had for it was Hope's cryptic explanation of, _'Now that your souls have literally touched, the urge to keep that contact will be understandably difficult to deny.'_ Whatever. Cisco could live with being addicted to the touch and presence of Harry. There were far worse addictions.

That didn't mean they'd been all over each other, though. Not that he hadn't thought about it. Constantly being surrounded by people, or working, or just plain tired meant they didn't really have the chance to do all the things Cisco had pretty much been dying to do for months now. Yes... months. They had yet to be as thoroughly intimate as they both definitely wanted to since Harry came-to. They'd come close a few times. But the first time, a meta literally charged in on them. That had been fun. And the second time, Maggie had called in a small panic because her car had broken down and she was in probably the worst part of the city. Not that she couldn't handle herself these days. Just that she didn't want to hurt anyone if she didn't have to. Talk about mood killers. Neither one of them seemed to want to pull a quickie into the mix. So they were left with touching each other as much as they could, thorough make-out sessions, and more than a few cases of blue-balls.

The other cock-blocker in the mix was everything they weren't talking about. All those unspoken things, the memories of what they'd been through with Coster. Things that, of course, Caitlin was right in saying they needed to confront. Really, really needed to. They had both been avoiding it. But maybe it was time to stop doing that...

“I can practically hear the gears turning in your head.” Harry said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. Cisco lifted his forehead, meeting Harry's gaze with a softly furrowed brow. “Talk about it?” Harry lifted both hands and gathered Cisco's hair neatly, pulling it away from his face, curling it out of the way before letting it fall and smoothing his hands down Cisco's sides. He never took his brilliant blues off of him. There were still a few strange dark flecks in his irises, but the luminescent ocean hues were back, bright as always. Cisco tilted his head, bringing a hand up and using his fingertips to simply trace patterns around Harry's eyes, down his cheek, over the beginning of stubble on his face. 

“I... I need to apologize to you.” He said, surprised momentarily by the strained quality of his voice. He furrowed his brows deeper, clearing his throat. “For so much.” He let his hand fall, watching confusion spread over Harry's features, plain as day. 

“You didn't do anything wrong...” Harry said gently, firmly, but then furrowed his own brows. “Did you?”

“Of course I did.” Cisco breathed out, half defeated. “Harry...” he shook his head, eyes going down to Harry's chest. Images of him bleeding out, the crimson liquid seeping through Cisco's fingers as he tried to keep Harry's blood in... he swallowed and met Harry's gaze, putting his hand over the exact spot. He had no scar there. It hadn't happened physically. “When I found out about the truth, about the whole soulmate thing... I think part of me lost something at the time, just... just for a moment, ya know? Some hope or faith in us? I don't even know now. But because of that, I shot you, man. Twice. I... I killed you.” Understanding, at first soft, then terrible and pained took over Harry's eyes. And he shook his head, his expression turning stern in a heartbeat. It had always amazed Cisco how quickly Harry's brain worked, how fast his thoughts could pull him from one place to another. Sometimes it gave people around him whiplash, Cisco included.

“Dammit, Ramon...” He growled out, then reached up and gripped the back of Cisco's neck. He could admit, that wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. “You're not doing this!” He sounded... angry? Frustrated? Honestly, Cisco couldn't tell for a change. All he could do was go still in Harry's grip, holding his gaze like a deer in headlights. “None of that was your fault. Not a goddamn thing. Everything that happened to me, to _you_? That was all Coster. You hear me?!” He shook his head. “And I'm not dead. I didn't...” he let out a hot breath, clenching his jaw. “I don't know what I was, but I wasn't dead. The proof of it is this.”

He pulled Cisco into him without warning. And all he could feel was Harry. His whole body tingled with that kiss, mouth opening instinctively, tongue greedily meeting Harry's as a rather unsubtle moan escaped his own throat. Nope... not what he'd expected at all. When it ended, both of Harry's hands in his hair, their foreheads pressed together, chests heaving, Cisco didn't dare open his eyes. “I'm here. You're here. And we're okay, Ramon.” He heard Harry's voice crack slightly. “We're okay.” He whispered. Cisco hadn't known his eyes were burning till tears forced their way out, rolling down his cheeks unbidden. “I know you think you betrayed me somehow, I've heard you talking in your sleep.” Cisco felt Harry's hands move from his hair, thumbs wiping tenderly at the tears on his face. “But you came back to me. When it mattered, when I needed you, you came back, Ramon. So don't ever say you're sorry to me. Not for this. You hear me?” 

Cisco opened his eyes, and what he saw in Harry's? Just love. Plain and simple. Or not so simple. It had never been simple between them. Because it was real. It forced a quiet sob from Cisco's throat and he pressed himself into him, burying his face into Harry's neck as he clung to him. And his husband just held him, arms wrapped around him with everything he had to give. Because that was Harry. Constantly the protector, the fighter, the giver. And always willing to love Cisco at his absolute worst. 

Even after he'd stopped crying, he didn't pull away. He just relaxed there in Harry's hold, head on his shoulder, staring out into the hallway, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall and feeling the smooth, warm strokes of Harry's hand up and down his spine. “What happened to you?” He asked softly, eyes blinking somewhat lazily. “After you saved me, and Axiom got me out, where did you go?” He let the question hang there. For a short while, Harry didn't reply. Then he breathed deeply, Cisco sitting up at the feel of it and meeting Harry's gaze.

“I wish I had a name for it.” Harry stated, “When we were there, before you left, I knew I was dying. Or my soul was.” He looked down at Cisco's chest thoughtfully, as if trying to recall the memory. “Then I was just... somewhere else. I remember stars in the dark. And this intense sensation of falling, but never landing.” He lifted his eyes again, “And this feeling like I wasn't alone. That wherever I was, there were others like me... and something else that wasn't.” He shook his head at his own words. “Sounds ridiculous.”

“Do you remember coming back?” Cisco asked, intent on every word. It didn't sound ridiculous to him. Because wherever Harry had been, he'd been safe there. That place had been the reason he'd survived. Or whatever was in that place. Maybe both. Harry shook his head.

“I honestly had no idea I'd even been gone that long. It felt like a blink to me. Though I didn't really do much feeling or anything else while I was there. Because everything there was just... endless nothing, and endless everything. I just... I didn't belong there. I don't know how I got back. I just know, that wasn't where I was supposed to be.” The words seemed to drag Harry's stare far away, like he was seeing into something no one else could, lost in the memory. But then he blinked and cleared his throat, cracking a small smile. “I'm not making any sense, am I.” He stated. Cisco couldn't help himself, he had to smile a little, tilting his head slightly. “What?” Harry asked at the reaction.

“You never gave up on us.” He stated, “That's why you came back.” He nodded, then, like it was the answer to everything. “Wherever you went, you weren't about to stay there. I doubt anything or anyone would have been strong enough to keep you away from this.” He motioned in between them, his expression sobering a little as he realized how true that fact actually was. “Damn... that's it.” Harry raised both brows slowly. “You really were gone. But you came back for me... for us.”

If he hadn't loved Harry before, it would have been impossible not to love him now. 

Harry furrowed his brows a little, like it shouldn't have been that much of a revelation. And Cisco grabbed his face in both hands, “I know you don't want me to say it, but I'm sorry. I never should have doubted us. Never should have doubted you.” Cisco whispered, pressing kisses to Harry's lips in a few short bursts, “Never again. Never...” and he let those peppered kisses turn into one, full and longing and as deep as he could muster. And Harry simply melted into him, their mouths working in unison. 

Warmth spread from that kiss to every inch of Cisco's body, like life was being breathed back into him, all desire and love and sweetness. Harry tasted like dark coffee and sweet cream, with the undeniable touch of something that was just so very distinctly _Harry_. Cisco had never been able to describe the multitude of sensations and feelings that Harry tore from him when they were like this. And especially lately, now that they were more than addicted and nothing in the world existed beyond the need to just be together, as one. Two puzzles that made one spectacular whole. 

He could feel Harry's fingers in his hair, digits curling into his scalp, the pads of his thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones in steady strokes in a way that was both comforting and alluring. He pushed himself closer into Harry, till there was barely space between them, and he could feel the beating of his own heart against Harry's chest. It tumbled and danced in his ribcage and demanded things only Harry could do. 

Air... they needed air... and a bed. Yeah... 

Cisco pulled his lips away, head cradled in Harry's safe hands. His own hands were gripping Harry's shoulders. Neither one of them opened their eyes. All he could hear was their labored breaths, the drumbeat of his heart in his ears, the ticking of that damn clock on the wall. Then he shook his head, standing up, peeling himself away to the sudden confused look on Harry's face. But he didn't leave him confused for long. He grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the chair, and joined their mouths again. 

No meta, no emergency, no act of God would stop him from making love to his husband. Not this time, dammit. And Harry seemed to get with the program delightfully quick because he reached forward and down and hoisted Cisco up, holding him by the ass as Cisco wrapped his legs around him, letting Harry push him into a wall, the picture beside his head shifting with the thump, Cisco moaning desperately at the delightful feel of the strength in his husband's body. And fuck yes, was Harry strong. So much stronger than people realized. Not that he'd ever tell. That information was all his for the keeping. And for the feeling. 

Between wandering hands, moaning throats, mouths moving from lips to throats and back, they managed to make it to their bedroom, only knocking down one picture, a stack of books, and toppling over the vacuum entirely. Harry kicked the door closed without looking, Cisco back pedaling as he peeled Harry's shirt straight off, his lean torso clean and smelling like the Old Spice body wash he used. Harry didn't waste time, taking Cisco's off as well, and then simply pushing him into the bed, Cisco bouncing on the mattress and moving backward a bit before Harry crawled up over him, finding his mouth, kissing him as he pressed their groins together. 

Harry's dick was lip-bitingly hard, and Cisco couldn't help but squirm his own hardness against him, their jeans causing enough friction to make them both hiss, Harry's mouth moving down his jaw, his throat, suckling flesh as he moved to the side, his hand suddenly massaging the very prominent bulge in Cisco's pants. “Yes, damn...” Cisco mumbled, eyes closed, chest practically heaving as his hips rose, pushing into Harry's practiced palm. 

Every time Harry's mouth touched his skin, his tongue, his lips, even his teeth, all Cisco could do was try not to cry out pitifully. It had always felt beyond sensational with Harry, to be sure. But this was... this was insane. When had every touch become intoxicating, fire and ice? Why did every caress surge straight to his bones? How was he still a rationally thinking being? 

Well, maybe not rationally anymore, not once Harry had his jeans and boxer-briefs down by his thighs and had taken his length into his mouth. A whole new feeling spread through every nerve, an earthquake of epic proportions broke through his everything. He cried out, head going back, hands gripping into his own hair as his legs went limp and he nearly hyper-ventilated at Harry's dutiful ministrations. Something deep inside began to heat up, in every vein, every inch of skin flushing, even his hair felt warm. It made the painful, pleasureful pressure inside him build so fast, he almost didn't have time to stop himself, or to stop Harry. He had to roll himself away, gripping the bed, panting. “Holy shit, holy fucking shit!” he blurted out, eyes a little wide as he willed his body to just stop-stop-stop. 

He felt the mattress shift, felt a hot, soothing hand on his abdomen. “Ramon?” Harry's tone was cautious, his expression even more so as Cisco turned back to look at him, taking in a huge breath and letting it out slowly. His dick was practically screaming for release. His whole body was trembling. He swallowed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “It felt different, didn't it.” Harry stated. It was then that Cisco realized Harry was breathing harder than usual, too. 

“For you, too?” He asked, sitting up all the way, reaching over and touching Harry's chest tentatively at first, then pressing his whole hand into Harry's flesh. Harry closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath, lips parting, heartbeat speeding up. “More intense. Way more... feeling. So much more...” He marveled out loud, using his free hand to help him peel his jeans the rest of the way off. He then moved into Harry, pushing him into the mattress, straddling him, grinding against him. Both he and Harry moaned in unison, Harry's head going back, the long line of his neck just begging for Cisco to taste it. And so he did. And Harry tasted like... like... god, he needed to taste more because he knew but couldn't place it. He needed to figure out what it was his senses were trying to tell him. Because this was wild. This was... 

“So much... fuck... how is this... how is this possible? What's h-happening?” Harry muttered, trembling beneath him. Cisco didn't answer, didn't care. Because fuck answers. This was something to be explored, experienced. Answers could be had later, dammit. He made his way down Harry's torso, just like he'd done to Cisco, unbuttoning Harry's pants with shaking hands as he went. He wasted no time taking Harry's cock into his mouth. And the taste... what the hell? 

The taste of Harry exploded a hundred fold into a warm fireplace on a cold night, soothing laughter and a grated voice, strong hands and arms holding him in his sleep, luminescent blue eyes that had no depth, the moon and shadows, intelligence beyond measure, compassion with no end and everything and anything Harry possibly was... he tasted it _all_ , tasted _him_. And he couldn't explain it. And he wanted _more_. Had this been why Harry hadn't stopped till Cisco pulled away? Was this what Harry had tasted on him? 

He didn't really get an answer. He did get Harry sitting up quickly and grabbing him firmly but gently all at once, pulling him off, eyes squeezed shut, Harry's chest heaving as he tried so hard to get his breathing under control. “Wait, wait...” he breathed out, letting Cisco go. Both men stayed there, just breathing like that. But hands... their hands lingered to each other, like they needed that connection. Cisco used his hands to remove Harry's pants entirely. Harry used his hands to trail fingertips down Cisco's back and sides. Then he just pulled Cisco into him, his back against Harry's chest, pinning his erection between them. “What's happening?” He asked after a long moment of silence settled in. Cisco was stroking Harry's thighs idly, reveling in the feel of one of Harry's hands pressed warm and flat below his belly button, Harry's other arm across his chest. 

“The whole not having sex for a few months might have something to do with it.” Cisco joked, but knew the words held no truth, despite the fact that he felt Harry's lips smile against his shoulder. There was definitely something else going on. Something... amazing and confusing. “I'm having a hard time fighting this, that's for sure.” The humor left his tone immediately, replaced by something more like reverence. “I just want to keep touching you, keep tasting you.” 

“You taste like the sun after the rain.” Harry spoke softly, his lips brushing Cisco's skin, sending small waves of undeniable pleasure through him, making him tremble and breathe out softly. “Like every smile I've ever seen you make. Every laugh you ever did.” He inhaled, turned his face into Cisco's hair. “All heart and kindness and love and... shit, Ramon.” He breathed out deeply, the air from his lungs hot and billowing in Cisco's hair before he nuzzled the side of his face. “Whatever this is, if we don't pace ourselves, we're not going to be able to experience much of it.” Harry said logically. “I know I won't. I would have gone right there if I hadn't stopped you.” 

“Same.” Cisco breathed out, feeling as needy as ever. “So...” he swallowed, “How do we do this, then? Because I don't want to stop.” He turned his head, leaning a little in Harry's hold to meet his face. His lips were right there. Right goddamn there. And shit, he just wanted to taste them. He could see the same want on Harry's face and it made a strangled whine escape him. Harry closed his eyes at the sound of it, a fine tremble running down every single one of his muscles. 

“I think we've had enough foreplay. Anymore might give us each a stroke.” He quipped, bringing his lips closer to Cisco's. “Tell me... tell me what you want most. We'll do that.” Harry offered, opening his eyes, determination flooding the brilliance in them, the light growing brighter somehow, that same cold fire that Cisco was far too enamored with. He let out a sound, then just drowned them both in a kiss. 

Harry pressed him back into that mattress, bodies molded together, erections slid together. And both their bodies lit up in impossible sensations that made it hard to think beyond _'more'_ and _'fuck'_ and _'yes.'_ But Cisco wanted more than just a quick bump and grind. He wanted to have all this strange experience had to offer. He flailed his hand about, finding the drawer to the table without looking and rifling around for the lube. Harry got the picture without having to be told Cisco's answer. And he didn't waste time. Because neither one of them were going to make it if he did. 

He opened Cisco up. And if the feelings had been incredible before, they could have written poetry about it then. He didn't bother trying to be quiet. He moaned, he writhed. He had no control of himself anymore. And neither did Harry. He slid himself in deep and firm and fiery and they were both crying out instantly. Harry's arms trembled as he hovered over him, head hung, chest heaving. And Cisco couldn't even open his eyes to look at him. Because he felt like he was somewhere else entirely. 

He remembered space... 

Of stars burning at the very edges of the universe. Of colors no one had ever seen before mingling in clouds of space dust. Of asteroid belts and planets with no names. And then he had the vague notion that Harry began to move. Heavy, earnest thrusts in and out. Flesh meeting flesh. One body pleasing another. One soul connecting to his. Harry. Just him and Harry. Space turned into a warm bed with Harry's arms around him in the middle of the night, the moon shining down on them, the shadows moving in time with Harry's steady breaths. That bed turned into the lab, side by side, hours whiled away working on projects and never tiring of each other's company, no matter how long they spent together. That lab turned to Harry in the shower, washing every inch of Cisco's body, using his hands to get at every curve, every scar, every freckle. That shower turned into Harry's voice, speaking things only Cisco would ever hear. And it was Harry's voice saying 'I love you, Ramon,' that brought him back to the moment... 

The moment of Harry plunging home, of Cisco reaching his own incredibly powerful orgasm just as Harry did. Both men cried out loudly, bodies becoming entities out of their control until the rush faded and Harry collapsed half on top of him. Neither one could move. Neither one could speak. There was nothing but the strange tingling in all of his limbs, in the building ache in his joints and the welcome throb in his ass. Nothing but the man half draped over him, breathing as heavily as he was, Harry's heart hammering through his ribs against Cisco's chest. 

Slowly, he turned his head, and even that was an effort. Hell, blinking was an effort. But he needed to see Harry's face. It was imperative. Harry's lips were parted as his breathing slowed, hot breaths meeting Cisco's lips because there was barely any space between them. Harry slowly opened his own eyes, a soft touch of darkness having spread into his blues. Darkness that reminded him of those times when Harry had almost... 

“That was...” Harry spoke, his voice soft and grated. He blinked heavily. “Wow is not an accurate descriptor... but wow.” He cracked a light smile. And Cisco smiled back. Then pressed his lips to his. The same need to touch Harry was there. The one that had been with them since Harry had come back. But whatever intensity had taken over them was gone now. He was almost grateful for that. Because honestly, he wasn't sure he could go round two. And he wasn't sure he could stop himself if those immense sensations were still there. Their lips lingered chastely, soothing and soft, tender kisses with gentle caresses of their tongues as Harry pulled out and pulled Cisco into him, rolling them both onto their sides in the quiet. 

Eventually, they pulled the blankets up. They didn't even bother with the mess. They were both thoroughly exhausted in a way Cisco had never felt. “Your eyes are a little dark.” He said after awhile of them just holding on to each other, watching each other in the silence. “Are you okay?” 

“I feel fine.” He said in slight confusion. “A little beat.” He gave Cisco a knowing look. “How about you?” 

“I don't think I've ever felt so tired.” He admitted, letting out a sigh and snuggling even closer to Harry, weaving their legs together. “You sure you're okay?” He brought a hand out of the blankets and ran a thumb underneath one of Harry's eyes. 

“Just tired and confused. Not that I'm complaining because that was the most intense sex of my life,” He said with a boyish smirk, “But I'd really like to know what caused all that.” 

“You and me both.” Cisco couldn't help but smile loftily. “Think we should ask Hope?” 

“You really want to give Hope a window into our sex life?” Harry asked with a raised brow. “And you're worried about me?” Cisco chuckled. 

“Not all the details, asshat. Just... maybe she can give us more than, 'The urge to keep contact will be understandably difficult to deny.'” He mimicked her tone, frowning a little. “If this happens every time we get horny, I don't know how we're gonna survive each other.” Harry laughed at that. One of his real laughs. And he wrapped his arms even more around Cisco. 

“Don't ask me to keep my hands off you.” He said then, Cisco tucking himself down beneath Harry's chin as he relaxed onto his back. “Cause that's not going to happen. But... maybe we should hold off on sex for awhile. Till we figure this out.” Cisco grimaced instantly. Then lifted his head. 

“Really?” He whined. “Months, Harry. It was months.” Harry just shook his head with a warm smile. 

“I love you, Ramon.” He said good-naturedly, then just searched Cisco's gaze. “I could wait for you forever.” Well, shit. Cisco smiled despite himself. 

“Stop that.” Cisco said gently, then settled back down, breathing in the smell of Harry and the aftermath of what they'd just done. 

“Stop what?” He asked, stroking Cisco's side beneath the blanket. 

“Being perfect.” He responded almost timidly. He could feel Harry beaming. 

“The only one who thinks I'm perfect is you. And you...” His chest rose and fell heavily for a moment, “You're everything.” Cisco closed his eyes. 

“I love you, too.” Cisco responded easily. Eventually, both he and Harry fell asleep. He wasn't sure who passed out first. But they were both so exhausted, it didn't really matter. He dreamed about the vastness of space and the steadiness of Harry's love for him. And for a change he didn't have nightmares of Harry's soul dying. He hadn't known peace like that in far too long. He almost didn't want morning to come. 

But mornings always came. 

At least he had Harry to wake up to again, the love of his life, his soulmate. It didn't matter how they'd gotten there. It didn't matter who or what decided they were supposed to be. Because Harry loved him despite it all. And there was simply nothing more worth waking up for than that... 

* * * 

_He didn't like knowing fear._

_He'd been done with fear for far too long to know it again. But it was there, settled in his stomach like a heavy meal. It left a sour taste in his mouth, too. Made him want to drink endless rounds of Jack just to wash it away._

_Because he'd seen it. Felt it._

_Massive, powerful beyond anything he'd ever known. Not even his own kind, what they called the Watchers, could rival this. And it was fucking confusing._

_Why would something like_ that _, something so obviously ancient, take an interest into two mostly insignificant beings? In the grand scheme of things, their existence was just a blip in eternity. They were specks in an ever moving multiverse that cared so little about most people or creatures. So why? Why these two?_

_He paced the outdoor catwalk of the abandoned woodmill as he thought, his shoes clanking comfortably with each step, the air empty and clean around him. He only paused when he imagined Harrison Wells' face again._

_That man._

_His soul had been dying, as close to death as any soul could be. There was absolutely no way to come back from that. But that_ thing _had pulled him up, wiped him clean, taken him away, for what? Just to put him back on earth to be with Cisco? What kind of sense did that make?_

_Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon were both Gaia-Borne. Wells was also Holstafvteft. Ramon was also a Bright-Breacher. Put the two together as soulmates and yeah... the implications were powerful and immense. But maybe... maybe there was more to Wells. Coster had been focusing on the two as a whole unit. But maybe he should have been focusing on just Wells alone._

_He let his eyes roam over the abandoned stretch of parking lot, the weeds poking through cracks in the concrete, a single, tire-less truck in the middle of the lot looking decrepit and lonesome as a rat scurried out from underneath it toward the buildings._

_There was so much of this that didn't make sense. A lot of questions he didn't have answers for. But there was one thing he was certain about: whatever that _thing _had been, it had saved Harrison Wells for a reason. Scared or not, Coster wanted to know what that reason was. No matter the cost. But he wouldn't make the same mistakes. No, this time he would take it slow. He would work smarter. He would take his time. And when he was ready, not even Wells and Ramon's impossible connection would be able to stop him..._ __

____

* * * 

____

_'True evil needs no reason to exist. It simply is, and feeds upon itself...'_

____

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
